Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20151217201940/@comment-27522298-20160103110633
Iravu napisał(a): Nie spodziewałam się, że komukolwiek to się spodoba. Jest to wyjątkowo mało prawdopodobne i jak dla mnie nie za fajne, bo nie chciałabym, aby Alexy był hetero xd Ale jak się nabałaganiło to posprzątać trzeba, więc napiszę cd. Tylko oba skończą się raczej podobnie, ponieważ nie wierzę, aby Alexy albo Su, która ma WS Armina chcieli skrzywdzić go (budowa zdania, taka trudna ) :p Plus nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie Alexego w roli kochanka xD :A. Zostań z Alexym (Nie chciałam tego słuchać, ale nie mogłam się też ruszyć. W końcu postawiłam jeden mały krok, kiedy nagle Alexy złapał mnie za rękę i zmusił do odwrócenia się. Uśmiechał się do mnie smutno. W końcu zaczął targać swoją niebieską grzywkę.) Alexy: Agrhhh! Nie wiedziałem że to będzie takie trudne! Patrzeć jak on tak odchodzi... Nawet nie wiesz jak mi teraz głupio. Su: To prawda... Alexy, ja cię l-lubię, naprawdę. K-k-kiedy was poznałam spodobałeś mi się, ale wiadomość o twojej orientacji zmusiła mnie, abym nie robiła sobie nadziei. Alexy: Zaraz... podobałem ci się? Su: N-nie przerywaj, proszę! To i tak ciężko powiedzieć. I kiedy starałam się wybić sobie ciebie z głowy, pojawił się Armin. T-t-t-to nie jest żaden s-syndrom bliźniaka! O-o-on po prostu tak bardzo różni się od ciebie, a jednocześnie jest taki... no wiesz... I nie mogę... bo on... a ja... (zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Nie mogłam już więcej nic powiedzieć więc spuściłam głowę patrząc na podłogę. To był mój limit. W tym samym czasie Alexy zaczął się śmiać. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem, a kiedy przestał się śmiać odezwał się w końcu) Alexy: Jesteś niemożliwa. Ale masz rację. Myślałem, że łatwiej przyjdzie mi odbicie mu dziewczyny. Będę z tobą szczery - on nigdy niczym się nie przejmował, ale teraz... Zmieniłaś to. Ehhhh... Ale to nie znaczy, że odpuszczę! Na razie się wycofuję (Kentin będzie zazdrosny xD), jednak tylko na razie. (Puścił mi oczko, potargał czule włosy i odszedł. W pewnym sensie mi ulżyło, jednak dawne uczucie, o którym myślałam, że zapomniałam, wróciło. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Jak ja mam to naprawić?) :B. Biegnij za Arminem (Postanowiłam znaleźć Armina, to nie może się tak skończyć po wszystkich moich staraniach! Przeszukując szkołę po drodze zobaczyłam Violettę, jednak nim zdążyłam się do niej odezwać, ta na mój widok uciekła. Ciekawe co się stało, ale teraz nie mogę o tym myśleć. Znalazłam Armina w ogrodzie. Grał na konsoli, jednak słychać było, iż przegrywa. Najwyraźniej nie mógł skupić się na grze.) Su: A-armin... (Ignorował mnie. Nie dziwię mu się. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło? Jednak nie zamierzam się wycofać. Stanęłam na wprost niego i zaczęłam mój monolog) Su: Wiem co możesz sobie teraz myśleć i jest mi strasznie przykro, jednak proszę, abyś mnie tylko wysłuchał. Spotkałam go przez przypadek. On widział jak my... c-całowaliśmy się, a potem powiedział mi, że jest zazdrosny... Ja myślałam, że on woli... Nie wiedziałam... potem mnie zaskoczył, a ja... i pojawiłeś się ty... A-a-ale twój brat mi się nie podoba! Jasne, lubię go, ale jako przyjaciela! To ty jesteś tym, którego, no wiesz, ja... l-lubię b-bardziej... (No nie, a teraz bełkoczę bez sensu. Świetnie, to na pewno pomoże. Armin mimo to podniósł wzrok znad konsoli i spojrzał na mnie krzywo) Armin: Oczywiście ty nic nie zawiniłaś! Najpierw obściskujesz się ze mną, a potem lecisz do mojego brata! Harem budujesz, czy jak?! Su: To nie tak! Armin, proszę... (W moich oczach zakręciły się łzy, żeby zaraz potem popłynąć po moich policzkach. Widząc moją twarz oblicze Armina na chwilę złagodniało. Podniósł rękę, jednak szybko ją cofnął i odwrócił wzrok zagryzając wargę.) Su: J-ja... Jestem okropna... Nie wiem co robić... Tak bardzo chciałabym wczytać grę. (Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. To nie ma sensu, nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Chciałam już odejść, gdy w ogrodzie pojawił się Alexy, zwracając się do Armina) Alexy: Musimy pogadać. Armin: Też tak sądzę. (Obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem i odeszli gdzieś na bok zostawiając mnie samą.) Po tym wszystkim widzimy Rozalię :v Ok, obydwa są trochę sztuczne jak je przeczytałam ponownie, ale serio, to tak nieprawdopodobna sytuacja, że nie potrafię nic lepszego wymyślić xD Łatwiej by było gdyby zamiast Alexego widział nas Kentin xD To byłoo słodkie <3 Ale za razem myślałaże posikam się ze śiechu XD